Predestinado
by Korou tanako
Summary: Un Alfa y un Beta son pareja, el Omega predestinado aparece...relato corto.


— entonces, a ver si lo entiendo, ¿ustedes dos están juntos? — preguntó por enésima ocasión Hirotaro a la pareja que le miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa — y, además, tú eres un beta y tú un alfa — agregó señalando a cada uno respectivamente.

— No es tan raro de ver estos días, no todo se basa en la pareja predestinada — comentó Suzuki tomando la mano de su novio, Kirya sobre la mesa, el cual respondió entrelazando sus dedos con él y dándole una sonrisa.

— Pero…estás consciente que si tu amado Kirya, sin ofender hermano —- realizó un ademán de cabeza hacia el mencionado — llega a encontrar a su omega destinado, pues ¿lo más seguro es que termine yéndose con él? — agregó cruzándose de brazo mientras hacía ademán de negación con la cabeza.

Suzuki bajó la mirada y mordió su labio inferior, era cierto que, si algo así llegara a suceder, había muy alta probabilidad que kirya se fuera de su lado; kirya notó la inseguridad de su novio y apretó su mano haciendo que Suzuki lo volteara a ver.

— Después de cinco años, ¿crees que voy a dejarte por algo que es casi imposible que suceda? — lo cuestionó el hombre mientras llevaba su mano libre a la mejilla del otro y la acariciaba. — sabes que te amo y eres el único para mí — agregó sonriéndole.

Suzuki sonrió devuelta y suspiró aliviado, por un instante había sentido que todo aquello que había estado ocultando acerca de sus inseguridades, iba a ponerle a prueba en ese momento, pero al ver la mirada y sonrisa de su novio, sintió que nada iría mal.

—demonios, que cursis — comentó Hirotaro rodando los ojos para luego levantar la mano y llamar al mesero.

Suzuki estaba a punto de desechar por completo la idea que su novio lo dejase por la leyenda de la pareja predestinada cuando sintió un olor característico, el dulce aroma de aquella raza que más temía, un omega, pasó rápidamente su mirada a dicho omega, era un hombre joven de cabellos ondulados corto, lucía una esbelta figura envuelta en una ropa de mesero y le dedicó a su amigo, el cual estaba pidiendo algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar, una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que él sintió la necesidad de salir de ahí, como si no perteneciera.

Bastó solo un segundo, en el que el omega recién llegado y kirya cruzaran miradas, Suzuki vio todo en cámara lenta, como su novio volteaba de inmediato a la presencia del mesero y como éste al verlo cambió su expresión sonriente a una asombrada y sonrojada, y como su novio le sonreía de la misma manera en la que a él le había sonreído la primera vez que se dijeron te amo.

Para Suzuki estaba todo muy claro, ése chico hermoso que atendía aquella cafetería que se les ocurrió visitar ese día, era la pareja destinada de Kirya, no había motivo entonces para que él siguiera ahí, con el corazón estrechándose y las lágrimas amenazando con salir, Suzuki se levantó de la mesa.

—Discúlpenme ambos, recordé que tengo un trabajo que terminar, nos vemos mañana — dicho esto, Suzuki hizo una media reverencia a ambos, dejo algo de dinero en la mesa y salió a paso veloz de la cafetería.

Hirotaro que había visto como la expresión de su amigo cambiaba de alegría a tristeza se preocupó, por lo que enseguida se levantó para seguirlo.

—¿Se encuentra bien? — preguntó el hermoso omega a Hirotaro mientras llevaba una mano al hombro de éste, Hirotaro lo volteó a ver y luego a Kirya, el cual no se había emitido palabra alguna, pero en su rostro se lograba ver la preocupación.

Hirotaro suspiró y volvió a sentarse, miró al omega y le sonrió — no pasa nada, la cuenta por favor — el omega asintió con la cabeza, dio una rápida mirada al alfa que estaba sentado al otro lado y se retiró de la mesa.

—Iré por el — dijo kirya sacando su cartera para dejar el dinero de lo que había consumido.

Hirotaro negó con la cabeza — deberías dejarlo procesar todo y esperar a que él te contacte, siempre y cuanto te interese seguir estando a su lado, sino, ve por él y termina todo de una vez — dijo Hirotaro al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de su café de la manera más tranquila del mundo.

Kirya se dio cuenta que Hirotaro tenía razón, ni él mismo había podido evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara ante la presencia del omega, era claro y evidente que ese muchacho delicado era su destinado, frunció el entrecejo molesto consigo mismo y suspiró derrotado, lo mejor sin duda, era dejar que Suzuki lo contactara.

Suzuki miraba el techo de su habitación con sumo interés, después de haber salido casi corriendo del local, haber evitado que todo mundo viera como sus lágrimas caían sin cesar, había rentado unas películas y se había dedicado a verlas apenas llego a casa, sentía que no tenía sentido hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo, su pecho dolía horriblemente, si bien, no había cortado con kirya, era obvio que el amor que este sentía hacia él se esfumaría pronto, aún después de cinco años, incapaz de poder seguir pensando optó por dormirse y deseó que ese día jamás hubiese llegado o que al menos él fuera el omega destinado para kirya.

Había pasado una semana del incidente, Suzuki no había querido hablar con kirya en todo ese tiempo, había estado dándole vueltas y vueltas a la situación, incluso había llamado a su mejor amigo, Hirotaro, para consultarle y éste solo le había dicho un "debes pensarlo por ti mismo amigo" y le había colgado dejándolo con más dudas, incapaz de seguir así, decidió que al día siguiente, tempranito, iría a la casa de kirya y le plantearía la situación, quizás, muy en el fondo, podría el amor superar el instinto y los vínculos predestinados.

Al día siguiente Suzuki despertó más temprano de lo usual, lo primero que hizo fue tomarse una ducha con agua fría, necesitaba estar lo más racional posible y a la vez evitar que su novio…o ex novio, ya no estaba seguro, notara que toda esa semana se la había pasado llorando.

—bien, parece que soy un hombre de veintiséis saludable y de buen ver — se dijo así mismo frente al espejo mientras se colocaba un poco de loción, si iba a ir con su novio o no novio, tendría que lucir bien, no podía competir con la belleza de un omega y lo sabía, pero al menos podía dar lo mejor de sí.

Después de tomar un desayuno ligero, se encaminó a la casa de Kirya, se había sentido bien, seguro y tranquilo hasta que estuvo enfrente de la puerta de él, repentinamente sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y le faltaba la respiración, respirando profundamente trató de normalizar sus latidos.

Estaba a punto de tocar cuando Kirya abrió la puerta primero, por lo que encontrarlo frente a frente fue demasiado para Suzuki y terminó cayendo de rodillas.

—¡Suzuki! — exclamó kirya rápidamente ayudando a su novio a levantarse, pese a que estaba preocupado por la reciente reacción de éste, le alegraba en sobremanera verle ahí enfrente de él, la semana que habían estado separados había sido un sufrimiento y ahora que lo tenía delante, pensaba aclarar todas las cosas.

—demonios que poco masculino de mi parte — comentó Suzuki incorporándose con ayuda de Kirya, éste le sonrió y lo ayudó a adentrarse a la casa.

—nunca has sido muy masculino que digamos amor — respondió Kirya tomándolo de la cintura mientras lo dirigía hacia la sala. Suzuki sintió sus mejillas arder al tiempo que su corazón latir acelerado, había estado una semana sin sentir el cuerpo de su novio, sin oler su aroma, sin escuchar su voz, por lo que ahora tenerlo tan cerca era una tortura y su cuerpo solo quería decirle que le hiciera el amor ahí mismo, luchando contra sus emociones, Suzuki recobró la compostura y se apartó del agarre para caminar por su cuenta hacia la sala y tomar asiento en el sofá; recorrió la habitación con la vista en búsqueda de algo que le indicara que kirya había preferido al omega de la cafetería, pero no vio nada más que cosas que ambos habían estado comprando, no vivían juntos todavía, pero sin duda el lugar donde más rato pasaban, era la casa de kirya.

—vengo a…vengo a decirte que…hmm… — Suzuki comenzó a hablar, se sentía nervioso, no sabía cómo Kirya tomaría lo que le iba a decir, pero necesitaba decirlo, kirya por lo pronto prefirió dejarlo hablar y tomó asiento a su costado.

—la semana pasada conociste a tu pareja predestinada, y no lo niegues que vi tu expresión en ese momento y sentí el olor que ambos desprendieron — dijo mirándolo de soslayo lo más serio que podía, kirya asintió con la cabeza indicándole que continuara. — bueno…el caso es que tú y yo llevamos 5 años juntos, yo soy un beta y objetivamente jamás podré ser tu pareja predestinada y mucho menos te puedo dar una familia, o al menos no tan fácilmente — agregó desviando la mirada, kirya frunció el entrecejo sospechando hacia donde iba la conversación. — yo…yo realmente te amo demasiado y quisiera que seas feliz y estés con la persona que desees estar, incluso si no soy yo — continuó Suzuki tratando en vano de que sus lágrimas no cayeran de sus ojos, Kirya hizo un ademán de querer limpiarlas, pero Suzuki se lo impidió alejándose un poco de él el sofá, kirya dejó la mano en el aire y la bajo de inmediato mientras mordía su labio inferior frustrado — continúa — le pidió a Suzuki mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en el sofá.

Suzuki asintió con la cabeza, limpió sus lágrimas y respiró profundo — entonces…pensaba que si quieres, puedo hacerme a un lado para que estés con tu pareja predestinada o si no quieres pues…puedo seguir a tu lado hasta que sientas que ya no me quieres más y me dejes — concluyó Suzuki luchando nuevamente con no dejar a sus lágrimas salir, sabía que sus palabras eran una tontería, pero necesitaba expresarlo, aunque en ese momento lo que más necesitaba era ser sujetado por kirya, pero no lo diría, no quería sentirse como el que le robó la felicidad a su persona amada.

Kirya suspiró fastidiado, dejó caer su cuerpo hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá.

—Suzuki….admito que el chico ese en el momento despertó algo raro en mí, pero…sinceramente más que amor o enamoramiento, fue lujuria — declaró kirya tratando de sonar calmado, pero por alguna razón se sentía sumamente molesto y frustrado — pese a ello, no pienso tirar a la basura cinco años que he estado contigo por una simple calentura, en realidad, no me importa eso de la pareja destinada, ni que sea omega o no — continuó al tiempo que se levantaba y caminaba hacia Suzuki, el cual enseguida bajo la mirada y se encorvó asustado, podía sentir la tensión de Kirya en el aire, pese a ser beta, después de todos esos años, ahora podía identificar el estado anímico de su novio por las feromonas que desprendía inconscientemente.

Kirya notó el nerviosismo de Suzuki, respiró profundo para calmarse y se colocó de cuclillas frente a él.

—Suzuki, debes saber que no me enamoré de ti porque seas un beta, omega, alfa u lo que sea — le dijo mientras le tomaba las manos, Suzuki poso su mirada en la de kirya y trago saliva nervioso, pero a la vez feliz. — me enamore por quien eres, sin importar nada de eso y aún después de cinco años, sigo locamente enamorado de ti y eres al único que amo —agregó llevando ambas manos de Suzuki hacia sus labios, acto seguido deposito un beso en ambas. — destinado o no, tú eres el único que estará hoy y siempre a mi lado y a quien quiero que esté ahí, ¿lo entiendes? — terminó kirya sin dejar de mirarlo.

Kirya asintió levemente con la cabeza y dejó que sus lágrimas afloraran al tiempo que rodeaba el cuello de su novio. — perdóname…yo pensé que…eso…te amo mucho — dijo entre sollozos Suzuki mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su novio, el cual sonriente comenzó a depositar castos besos en la cabeza de éste.

—no más menospreciarte y mucho menos preocuparte por esas cosas de destinados o no, tu y yo, creamos nuestro propio destino juntos — dicho esto le dio un superficial beso a Suzuki, éste sonrió entre sollozos y le devolvió el beso. Ambos se miraron fijamente unos momentos mientras sonreían pensando en lo dichosos que habían sido al encontrarse el uno con el otro.

fin


End file.
